deadfrontier2fandomcom-20200222-history
Tactics
These are some tactics that have been used by your fellow survivors. Some of these will be really helpful in certain scenario and will save yourself from getting harmed. '' ''Toe-to-Toe You may notice that your character is automatically sent forward as you use a melee attack. A better way to put this is that you are sent in the direction you are looking after doing a melee attack. Basically the trick here is after you swing and it connects to the zombie, either spin in a complete 180 to safety or which ever direction you desire and the last few automatic movements of the attack will send you in that direction. This is also useful when you misjudge the distance and the attack falls short. Usually, you'd be stuck in the animation and end up getting hit. To avoid this, quickly do the 180 spin and you'll put enough room between you and the zombie. It's a very easy trick to learn but just practice and experiment with it. '' ''Break A Leg! You can determine the direction of the melee attack by using left and right mouse click, left swings from the left button, right from the right button. You can use this to break/sever the limbs or arms of zombies to make them less lethal, leaving them with shorter attack range. If you're able to remove both of the arms of a zombie, it will try to bite you instead. If you're using a gun, just aim for the limbs or arms. After a few shots, this will break the body parts. '' ''Use Your Head Head shots, a guaranteed way to kill a zombie without having to worry about it getting up or crawling after you. Going for head shots is also the best way to save and conserve your ammunition since head shots do a massive amount of damage rather than the body shots. Be careful tho, there will be a chance that the zombie's arms will block the bullet that's intended for the head shot, making the one-shot zombie to two-shot zombie. So, a good timing will be useful in this scenario. This tactic can become more powerful with the help of some perks like the "Head Hunter" along with your gun's expertise: "Pistol Expert", "Rifle Expert", "Shotgun Expert", or "SMG Expert". The damage output can be further increased if you manage to get a piece of clothing that gives bonus headshot damage. '' ''Use Your Leg Kicks unlocked from the Kick Boxing perk can make it easier to kill crawling zombies, or push standing ones away. At early levels, they may be as powerful as your melee weapon and offer an alternative attack if you are carrying two guns. Be careful when fighting bosses, as they may still be able to hit you while you are kicking them. '' 'Please take note that:' * ''There is a cooldown between kicks. * Kicks can knockback THREE Zombies. * Melee bonuses do NOT affect kick stats. Kick and melee are separate stats. * Kick stats can appear on footwear, pants, and weapons. Push, smash, and curb stomp your way to victory! Category:Use Your Leg